tryjpediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 18
Die Einladung 555px|center Die TRYJ erhalten von „Lord Helmchen“ völlig unerwartet eine Einladung für die Geburtstagsparty des Imperators. Jango ist natürlich sofort mit dabei. R2-D2 und C-3PO sowieso. Und als Bella von der Sache Wind bekommt, möchte sie auf einmal auch mitdüsen. Sie hat sogar schon ein Kleid ausgesucht. Es bleibt ihnen also nichts anderes übrig, als durch das Sternenmeer zu fliegen und Bella abzuholen: Jango: Wo wohnt Bella? Jack: Was weiß ich. Jango: Ihr wisst nicht wo sie wohnt???? Jack: Das ist Taylors Schuld. Taylor: Wie üblich. Immer trage ich Schuld. Ich frage mich, wie ihr wohl draufwärt, wenn ich nicht da wäre. Robert: Auf jeden Fall mal besser. Jack rollt am Tisch seine Navigationskarten aus, und beugt sich langsam darüber: Jack: Das Universum hat so viele Ecken und Enden… Keine Ahnung, wo wir da anfangen sollen zu suchen. Jango: Ganz egal wo, Hauptsache wir landen bald. Ich muss mit Pubsi noch Gassi gehen. Jack: Ist der noch immer nicht stubenrein??! Robert: Als ob Taylor stubenrein wäre! Taylor: Wenigstens gehe ich nicht neben einem Briefkasten aufs Klo! Robert: Tust du aber, ich hab Beweise. Jango: SEID ENDLICH STILL! Taylor: Nicht bevor... Jango: SEI RUHIG! Taylor: Nicht bevor... Jango: SEI STILL! Taylor: Nicht bevor... Jango: SEI RUHIG! Taylor: Nicht bevor... Jango: SEI STILL! Robert: Mann... Jack: Ich hätte da auch was zu sagen... Jango: Sei leise oder du landest gleich draußen! Jack: Cool! Robert: Nimm Tay mit, den braucht man eh nicht mehr! Taylor: Sei leise, Pattinson! Robert: Also, kommen wir nun mal zum Hauptthema. Taylor: Das wäre? Robert: Taylor ist schwul. Taylor: WAAAAAAAS? Das soll das Hauptthema sein???????? Robert: Fällt dir was besseres ein? Taylor: Ja, zum Bleistift... Robert: ...verdammt, es heißt Beispiel! Plötzlich ruft Bella an. Robert nimmt das Gespräch nichtsahnend entgegen: Bella: Rob? Robert: (überrascht) Oh... (erfreut) Hallo Bella! Alle Augenpaare heften sich sofort auf Robert und starren ihn an. Der ganze Raum füllt sich mit Fragezeichen. Robert ist die Situation sichtlich peinlich, er setzt sein nettestes Schwiegermutterlächeln auf und greift sich aus lauter Verlegenheit in den Nacken. Bella: Wo bleibt ihr denn?! Ich stehe mir hier am Weltraumbahnhof die Beine in den Bauch! Robert: Wir haben Wichtiges zu erledigen gehabt! Taylor: Gar nicht wahr! Wir wollten ein Eis essen gehen! Bella: Stimmt das?! Robert: Nein! Yoda: Dein Eis schlecken du musst, Robert! Robert: Leute, seid still! Bella: (ungeduldig) Kommt mich abholen!! Robert: Wir sind ja schon unterwegs... Bella hat aufgelegt. Aber Robert lässt es sich nicht anmerken, legt selber auf und tut so, als ob er zuerst aufgelegt hätte. Robert: Frauen! Die anderen nicken unauffällig. Endlich wissen die TRYJ wo Bella ist. Das Raumschiff, das bisher wie ein Treibholz der Zeit durchs All flog, nimmt mit Raketenüberschall Kurs auf den Weltraumbahnhof. Innerlich atmen alle an Bord auf, weil es scheinbar voran geht. Am Weltraumbahnhof wartet schon Bella, die sich übertrieben aufgebrezelt hat und ein Prinzessinnenkleid trägt. Sie drückt jedem einen Reisekoffer in die Hand, und bezieht sofort das größte Zimmer an Bord. Es dauert eine Weile, aber irgendwann ist Bellas Handgepäck fertig verstaut. Danach wird eine kurze Pause zum verschnaufen eingelegt. Robert: Wieso ist da eine Pfütze auf dem Boden?! Er guckt Taylor an. Taylor: Was?! Das war ich nicht! Jack: Chillt mal, ich habe mein Getränk verschüttet. Robert: Ist doch egal, fliegen wir los. Die TRYJ fliegen zum Treffpunkt, an dem die Party stattfinden sollte, haben aber die falschen Koordinaten. So finden sie vor sich einem Schrottplatz statt der Party wieder. Jack: Wo sind wir denn hier? Taylor: Sieht aus wie ein Schrottplatz. Jack: Sieht aus wie dein Zimmer! Taylor: Fresse! Stimme: Hihihi, willkommen auf meinem Schrottplatz! Taylor: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stimme: Keine Angst, tretet näher und seht euch um. Jack: Zeig dich! Die geheimnisvolle Gestalt hüpft aus dem Schatten, zuerst sieht man nur eine Mülltonne, dann ein kleines Männchen darin. Er nennt sich Oscar. Oscar: Willkommen, wollt ihr auf meinem Schrottplatz was kaufen? Taylor: Wir dealen nicht. Robert: Tay, sei leise, dealen ist cool und männlich. Taylor: Als ob du männlich bist. Robert: Sagt der, der mit einem Nachtlicht schläft! Taylor: Musst du immer so fies sein. Er fängt an zu weinen. Oscar: Ihr werdet sofort was kaufen oder wir machen euch kalt! Jack: Du bist allein und wir sind zu fünft. Oscar: Nein, ich habe noch 2 Helfer. Krümelmonster, Grobi, zeigt euch. Taylor: (weinerlich) Neeeeiin, bleibt lieber wo ihr seid, sonst tut ihr mir jetzt schon leid... Robert: Tay, du bist nicht männlich. Taylor: Du auch nicht. Robert: Ich bin männlicher als du!! Taylor: Gar nicht wahr. Yoda: Klappe ihr halten sollt. Euch niemand von männlich ist. Jack: Geenaauuu!!!!!! Yoda: Auch für dich das gilt. Jack: Oh Mann. Yoda macht eine geheimnisvolle Handbewegung, und wendet gleichzeitig den Jedi-Mind™ Trick bei Oscar an: Yoda: Ein Geschenk für den Imperator du uns günstig verkaufen wirst! Oscar: Ein Geschenk für den Imperator ich euch günstig verkaufen werde. Oscar: Krümelmonster, Grobi! Holt das Gerät. Grobi: Wie jetzt? Sollen wir sie nicht töten? Oscar: Nein, ihr holt jetzt das wertvollste, das sich hier befindet. Grobi und das Krümelmonster verschwinden hinter einem Schrotthaufen und tauchen eine Minute später wieder mit einem Rasenmäher auf. Krümelmonster: Hier ist das Geschenk. Grobi: Ein wertvoller Rasenmäher. Taylor: Cool, damit kann Vader sich die Haare schneiden. Robert: Jeder Mensch weiß, dass er keine hat. Gib zu, dass du Star Wars hasst! Taylor: Tu ich doch. Robert: Er ist ein Trekkie! Oscar, Grobi und das Krümelmonster erwachen aus dem Jedi-Mind™ Trick, und schiessen mit ihren Blastern auf die TRYJ, wobei Taylor schwer verletzt wird (er hat einen kleinen Kratzer auf der Hand). ''' '''Taylor: Wenn ich sterbe, sagt meiner Freundin, ich liebe sie. Robert: Du hast keine! Taylor: Dann füttert meine Katze. Robert: Du hast auch keine Katze! Jango rennt auf das Krümelmonster zu, schlägt ihm den Blaster aus der Hand, und schießt auf ihn. Das Krümelmonster weicht aus, und setzt sich auf Jango drauf. Jack und Yoda versuchen ihm zu helfen, während Robert gegen Grobi kämpft. Oscar macht sich inzwischen aus dem Staub. Yoda hebt das Krümelmonster mithilfe der Macht hoch, und schleudert es gegen eine Wand, wo es bewegungslos liegen bleibt. Grobi verletzt Robert lebensgefährlich und flieht danach. Robert: Sagt meiner Freundin, ich liebe sie. Bella: Alter, ich stehe neben dir. Mach mal hinne und ernenne mich endlich zum Erben. Robert: War es das, was du von mir wolltest?!! Bella: Nein, auch deinen Haartrockner. Plötzlich erhebt sich das Krümelmonster. Krümelmonster: Ich will Keeeeeeeeeeeekseeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Jango und Jack nennen sich J&J und versuchen mit dieser Marke die M&M´s zu fälschen. Sie holen einen Beutel voller J&J und werfen sie zum Krümelmonster. Dieses fällt zu Boden und wird von Yoda abgeschleppt. Jack ruft einen Krankenwagen, verwählt sich aber und redet mit dem Besitzer einer Bäckerei. Jack: Hallo? Dies ist ein Notfall! Bäcker: Sind die Brötchen verbrannt? Jack: Nein! Robert ist lebensgefährlich verletzt! Bäcker: Wer ist Robert? Und wieso rufst du deswegen mich an? Jack: Weil man bei solchen Notfällen eben den Krankenwagen ruft! Bäcker: Hier ist die Liefer-Bäckerei. Wir liefern Backwaren an unsere Kunden. Jack: Oh, dann möchte ich bitte fünf Brezeln bestellen. Taylor: Gib mir das Telefon! Er reißt Jack den Hörer aus der Hand. Taylor: Nichts mit Brezeln! Wir möchten Käsebrötchen! Bäcker: Was jetzt? Taylor: Käsebrötchen! Jango reißt Taylor den Hörer aus der Hand. Jango: Nein! Wir möchten bitte 500000 kg Brot! Bäcker: So viel haben wir nicht. Jango: Was?!!! Bäcker: Wir haben nicht so viel Brot. Jango schreit in den Hörer: DAS IST JA EINE UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT!!! UND SIE NENNEN SICH BÄCKER?? Bäcker: Ja. Der Bäcker legt auf. Robert: Ruft....jetzt.....endlich....jemand....einen......Krankenwagen? Taylor: Würde ich ja, aber du hasst mich! Robert: Das tue ich nicht! Ich habe dich niemals gehasst! Yoda: Im Weltraum es keine Krankenwagen gibt. Alle: WAAAAAAAAAAAAS? Robert: Heißt das, ich sterbe??!! Yoda: Nein. Stille. Robert: Warum? Yode: Krankenraumschiffe es gibt. Robert: Und das fällt dir erst nach einer halben Stunde ein?!! Yoda: Alt ich bin. Robert: Wenn´s nur das wäre. Die TRYJ steigen ins Raumschiff und fliegen zur Party des Imperators. Was sie nicht wissen: Oscar und Grobi haben sich heimlich an Bord geschlichen und verstecken sich im Laderaum. Oscar: Hihihihihihiihi, damit rechnen die nie! Grobi: Das ist doch kein fieses Lachen, so wie du lachst. Oscar: Kannst du es besser? Grobi: Natürlich. Grobi lacht wie ein Baby. Im vorderen Raum: Jack: Hat da eben ein Baby gelacht? Robert: Wer hat hier bitte ein Baby an Bord geschmuggelt??? Alle gucken Taylor an. Taylor: Ich war´s nicht. Ich schwöre es! Robert: Wer bitte dann? Du bist der Einzige, den wir verdächtigen können. Taylor: Nur, weil ich der jüngste bin! Robert: Nicht nur deswegen! Taylor: Ach, was denn noch?! Jack: Weil...... Taylor: Ja? Jack: Weil du schwul bist! Plötzlich geht der Feueralarm los. Alle verlassen das Schiff, außer Taylor, der rennt schreiend im Kreis. Taylor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Im Laderaum: ''' '''Oscar: Mist, ich hab den Feuermelder gedrückt. Grobi: Warum das denn? Oscar: Ich dachte das wäre die "Rünterspül-Taste" fürs WC! Die TRYJ merken erst jetzt, dass das Schiff nicht brennt. Taylor rennt immer noch schreiend im Kreis. Jack: Da muss irgendein Fremder an Bord sein, ich kann ihn sogar schreien hören! Robert: So kann nur Taylor schreien. Das hört sich nämlich an, wie eine Frau. Yoda: Eindringlinge ich spüre. Jack: Schon wieder dieses Jedigedanken-dingenskirchens? Yoda: Etwas gegen Jedi, du hast?! Jack: Nein, die sind voll cool. Oscar und Grobi verschwinden mit einem kleinen Raumschiff, aber Yoda bemerkt sie. Yoda: Da die Eindringlinge sind! Taylor: Ich sollte auch mal diese Jedigedankentricks lernen... Robert: Jetzt sollst du deine Klappe halten und die Eindringlinge abschießen. Taylor holt seine Steinschleuder und schleudert Popcorn auf die Eindringlinge, weil er nichts anderes findet. Weil er nie trifft, greift er zu Luftballons, und schießt mit denen auf die Eindringlinge. Taylor: Mist, daneben! Jack: Man nimmt auch nicht LUFTBALLONS oder POPCORN um ein feindliches Raumschiff abzuschießen! Taylor: Sei gefälligst nicht so fies. Mach´s doch selbst, wenn du es besser kannst! Jack: Du bist nicht cool, Taylor. Taylor: Manno! 200px|right Pubsi hüpft mit Saltosprüngen wild herum schnappend nach Luftballons, und lässt diese mit einem lauten Knall zerplatzen. Yoda bewegt sich währenddessen auf allen Vieren, und durchwühlt den Boden nach danebengeflogenem Popcorn. Yoda: Taylor, mit der Macht vertraut ich dich kann machen. Jack: Echt?! Das wäre ja voll cool! Yoda: Das tuen ich nicht werde. Jack: Du bist echt voll fies! Während die TRYJ sich streiten, sind Oscar und Grobi schon lange weg. Die beiden sitzen eng zusammengerückt in der kleinen Rettungskapsel. Jeder von ihnen trägt ein T-Shirt, welches sie von dem riesen Berg an Star-Wars-Fan-Club-T-Shirts aus dem Laderaum haben. Auch das Innere des kleinen Raumschiffs haben sie mit den T-Shirts ausgepolstert. 200px|right Oscar: Da hatten wir nochmal Glück. Grobi: Das kannst du laut sagen. Oscar: Und das Popcorn hat auch gut geschmeckt. Grobi: Am tollsten war immer noch die Abschlussparty, mit den Luftballons. Die TRYJ haben wegen des Feueralarms auf einem unbekannten Ort eine Zwischenstation eingelegt. Auf dem Landeplatz stehen alle versammelt und reden durcheinander, sodass ein Stimmengewirr sie umgibt: Jango: Also ich bin der Meinung, wir hätten denen hinterher jagen sollen. Diese Typen sind sicher aus irgendeiner Anstalt ausgebüxt und werden schon intergalaktisch gesucht! Jack: Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Wir müssen schauen, das wir rechtzeitig zur Geburtstagsparty des Imperators erscheinen. R2-D2, gib mir mal die Koordinaten. R2-D2: Düdel-tüt fiep dü-di piep! C3-PO: Er sagt, er möchte endlich wissen wohin es überhaupt geht! Jack: Oh. Tja dann, mal sehen... Jack kramt umständlich in seinen zahlreichen Taschen, auf der Suche nach der Einladung. Bella stolziert derweilen ein bisschen wie eine Ballerina in ihrem Prinzessinnenkleid herum. Sie verströmt einen betörend blumigen Duft nach Orchideen und Sonnencreme. Jedem der nicht sofort in Deckung geht, erzählt sie sogleich, dass sie doch vor lauter Aufregung glatt ihr Pudertäschchen zuhause vergessen hat. Yoda hat den Boden inzwischen fertig nach Popcorn durchwühlt, und ist davon sogar satt geworden. Jetzt spielt er mit Pubsi Hol's Stöckchen. Irgendwann hat Jack die Einladung gefunden, und teilt R2-D2 den Zielort Bastion mit. Robert: Seht ihr, ich habe die Einladung gefunden! Taylor: Das war Jack! Robert: Sei leise und lass mir meinen Spaß! Taylor: Achja, was ich dich noch fragen wollte... Robert: (erstaunt) Ja!? Taylor: Wenn du mal Hunger hast, müsstest du dann als Blutsauger nicht eigentlich sagen, du hättest Durst? Robert schleicht sich verwirrt weg. Die TRYJ brechen endlich zur Party des Imperators auf. Weil Taylor vergessen hat zu tanken, kommen sie nicht weit. Taylor: Wieso sollte ich tanken???!!! Robert: Weil du dir dabei die Hände schmutzig machst! right|200px Plötzlich kommt Little-Superman und tankt ihnen den Tank voll. Die TRYJ bedanken sich bei ihm. ''' '''Little-Superman: Wenn ihr mal wieder Hilfe braucht, Little-Superman kommt zu euch gefliegt! Mit diesen Worten ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Danach stürmen alle ins Raumschiff und versammeln sich im Cockpit, bis auf Bella, die sich sofort in ihr Zimmer begibt. Jack: R2-D2, du berechnest uns den Kurs nach Bastion! YESz. R2-D2: Düdelfiep piep-piep! C3-PO: So kannst du doch nicht mit deinem Arbeitgeber kommunizieren! Wegen dir landen wir am Ende noch auf diesem Schrottplatz von vorhin... R2-D2: Piep piep piep! C3-PO: Er sagt, er sei jetzt schon seit 532 Lichtjahren in der Crew, und er hofft das sie ihn in 23 Lichtjahren endlich aufhören zu schickanieren bzw. als billigen Rechenschieber zu verwenden. Yoda zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch. Pubsi macht eifrig Saltos. Jango, Taylor und Robert schauen auf Jack. Jack hat die Augen zu und den Mund weit offen. R2-D2: Fiedel püp-drdrk... C3-PO: Am Spiralnebel vorbei, durch den Asteroidengürtel... Jack: WIR SIND NOCH IMMER NICHT DA!!!!!!!!!! Taylor: Freu dich. Jack: Ne! R2-D2 erklärt den Weg nach Bastion, C-3PO fungiert dabei als Simultanübersetzer. Nachdem Jango endlich Bescheid weiss, klemmt er sich hinter das Steuer und lässt die Triebwerke vorglühen. Dazu legt er an die 93 Kippschalter auf einer Konsole um. Große Metallteile geraten in Bewegung und geben ein monotones Rotationsgeräusch von sich, wodurch das gesamte Raumschiff langsam anfängt zu vibrieren. Der Treibstoff von Little-Superman ist Weltklasse. Mit geometrischer Geschwindigkeit erreichen die einzelnen Teile ihre Betriebstemperatur. Jack: Fliegen wir auch mal los?! Jango: Ich muss zuerst einmal die Maschinen warmlaufen lassen. Sonst bekommen wir einen Kälteschock, sobald wir uns durch den Hyperraum bewegen. Und durch den Hyperraum müssen wir, sonst kommen wir laut den Berechnungen von R2-D2 nie rechtzeitig auf Bastion an... (leise) Ich hätte mehr Geld verlangen sollen. Jack: Das habe ich gehört! Bella: (auf dem Intercom) Hallo?? Es hat sich bei mir soeben etwas in Bewegung gesetzt?! Ich weiss nicht was es ist, aber es fühlt sich komisch an... Jango: (ins Intercom sprechend) Wir fliegen gleich los! Also keine Panik. Bella: (auf dem Intercom) Okaaay... Yoda wendet sich ab, und humpelt unendlich tief in Gedanken versunken davon. Er hatte schon mehr als genug Macht gesammelt, um es dem Imperator heimzahlen zu können. Lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Bald würde er es tun. Er würde es ihnen allen zeigen. Und sie würden alle sagen "ah" "eh" "ih" "oh" "uh". Yoda wusste um was es ging. Das wusste er schon immer. Darauf hatte er alles abgestimmt. Den Plan. Den Tag. Die Umstände. Und natürlich seinen Namen! Im Raumschiff macht sich indessen dieses typisch wummernde Geräusch breit. Im Cockpit herrscht der reinste Hochbetrieb, die leuchtenden Lichter auf den Statusanzeigen blinken turbulent in allen Spektralfarben durcheinander. Jango aktiviert den Schub der Raketentriebwerke. Das Raumschiff hebt mit einem gravitären Brummen vom Boden ab, und gleitet gemütlich auf den Orbit zu. Als sie den Orbit erreichen, wird ein hellblaues Knöpfchen gedrückt. Das Raumschiff springt mit einem Satz durch die Lichtmauer... Jack und Robert vertreiben sich die Zeit damit, Wörter im Google-Übersetzer einzugeben. Jack: Wer hat den Google-Übersetzer denn bitte erfunden???? Robert: (leise) Bei der Grammatik vermutlich Yoda!!! Zur gleichen Zeit sieht Yoda aus einem Bullaugen-Fenster in seinem Zimmer. Er hat sich unter dem Vorwand, dass er sich dem Einfluss der Sternenenergie öffnen müsse zurückgezogen. Die Sterne rasen am Fenster nur so vorbei, das Raumschiff durchsaust den Hyperraum. Bedächtig dreht sich Yoda um, und humpelt in kleinen Schritten zu einer morschen Truhe. Beim öffnen gibt sie ein lautes Knarren von sich. Yoda blickt langsam hinein, und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. In der Truhe befindet sich ein Lichtschwert mit einem giftgrünen Laser. Jango sitzt im Cockpit und tut so als würde er das Raumschiff konzentriert steuern. Tatsächlich spielt Jango mit C-3PO und R2-D2 ein Playstationspiel, während der Autopilot die Steuerung des Raumschiffs übernimmt. Indessen stolpert Bella gänzlich ausser Atem zu Taylor, Jack und Robert. Sie ist verschwitzt und ihre Haare sind völlig durch den Wind, das hätte nichtmal der Drei Wetter Taft noch gepackt. Robert: Was hast Du denn Schnuppelhäschen? Bella: Frag nicht so blöd! Sind wir schon da? Robert: Ja, bald. Aber was ist denn mit dir passiert? Bella: Ich muss eingeschlafen sein... ich weiss nur noch, dass plötzlich mein Zimmer anfing zu vibrieren, durch und durch... und Jango sagte, wir würden losfliegen... dann bin ich ins Bett gefallen... und mir wurde plötzlich ganz warm, also so richtig heiss, und ich schwitzte am ganzen Körper... und dann spürte ich nur noch so einen Druck in meinem ganzen Körper... es war wie eine Explosion die aus mir herausbrach!!! Mehr weiss ich nicht mehr... wie ich wieder aufgewacht bin, bin ich gleich hierher gelaufen... hab ich was verpasst? right Robert, Taylor und Jack schauen Bella an als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern. Auf einmal macht es ein gewaltigen Ruck, und das Raumschiff verlässt den Hyperraum. Es reisst alle buchstäblich von den Füssen. Die Lichter flackern für einen kurzen Moment stakkatoartig. Jack rappelt sich zuerst wieder hoch, und rückt seinen Pizza Hut zurecht. Jack: Was war denn das jetzt. Taylor: Subba, einfach subba! Robert: Very funny...hahaha! Bella: Dabei is alles?! Jango sitzt angeschnallt im Cockpit als es passiert. Er ist gerade mittendrin im Bonuslevel am zocken auf der Playstation. Jango: Ach du Schreck, der Wecker hat nicht geklingelt! Jango: (über das Intercom) Leute, wir sind schon angekommen! Wir treten gleich in eine Umlaufbahn zu Bastion ein. Wundert euch nicht wegen dem Ruck. Das war wegen der Vollbremsung. Ich habe eine Abkürzung genommen. Man muss ja auch mal ein bisschen was riskieren, wah? Zurück in Yodas Zimmer: Seine Augen glänzten, als er die giftgrüne Klinge seines Lichtschwertes betrachtete. Der Jedi spürte die Ungereimtheiten im Raumschiff als er in seiner Trance war. Plötzlich erstarrte er. Hinter ihm stand ein Attentäterdroide. Ein Lächeln glitt auf Yoda´s Lippen. Er sprang in die Luft, machte einen Salto, und rammte dem Droiden während des Sprunges die Klinge in den Körper. *ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM* Elegant landete er wieder am Boden. In seinen Augen sah man Freude. Auf dem Boden lag der Droide, oder besser gesagt was noch von ihm übrig war. Das rote Betriebslicht in seiner künstlichen Optik wurde langsam schwächer. Yoda geht zu dem Droiden und klopft mit seinem Gehstöckchen auf den Metallschädel. Yoda: (mit dem Daumen auf sich zeigend) Ich Jedi-Meister! Yoda: (mit dem Finger auf den Droiden zeigend) Wer Du? Aber der Droide gibt nur noch ein blechernes Krächzen von sich, bevor sein rotes Sensorlicht vollends verlischt. Wieder einmal hatte die helle Seite der Macht einen glorreichen Sieg errungen! Kurz darauf verlässt Yoda die Kabine, mit brauner Robe und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Als er draußen war, hüpfte ein Schatten hinter einer Kiste hervor. Man sah nur ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. Jango schafft es irgendwie auf Bastion zu landen, obwohl die Trägheitsdämpfer wegen der vorherigen Notbremsung ziemlich lädiert sind: Jango: Na?! Wie war ich?! R2-D2: Düdelü dü-dü-dü-dü! C-3PO: Er sagt, laut Bioraumanalyse picken 4 Hühner auf der Unterseite des Raumschiffs! Jango: Pfffffttt... R2-D2: Didü? C-3PO: Da gibt es nichts zu übersetzen, du kleiner Protokolldroide! Pubsi hüpft und springt aufgeregt im Cockpit umher, wedelt eifrig mit dem Schwanz und macht Männchen vor Jango. Jango: Jaaa... Du weißt wer der Beste ist! Pubsi: Wuff! Plötzlich hören sie ein leises Lachen. Es wird immer lauter, bis man ein schallendes, böses Gelächter hört. Durch die Tür tritt eine Gestalt, die wahrscheinlich früher ein Mensch war. Allerdings erkennt man dies nicht mehr, es ist das Krümelmonster. Es lächelt böse, und packt Taylor mit seinen riesigen Händen, und schleudert ihn gegen die Wand. *ZIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM* Dann sackt das Krümelmonster zusammen und sinkt langsam zu Boden. Man sieht einen kleinen Schatten mit einem grünen Lichtschwert triumphierend grinsen. Es ist Yoda, der das Krümelmonster in den Lagerraum sperrt. Nach diesem Vorfall bleiben die TRYJ zusammen in einer Gruppe. Bella sagt, sie müsse sich noch kurz das Näschen pudern. In Wahrheit benutzt sie ihr „''du kannst nicht nein sagen''“-Parfum -> relax <- der neue Duft von Kronodei . Im Cockpit drückt Jango auf einen Knopf, und die Ladebordwand öffnet sich wie das Maul von Moby Dick. Draussen steht auf dem Parkplatz bereits Darth Vader hinter einem Podium. Sobald die Party richtig losginge, würden er und der Imperator hier eine Ansprache halten. Er hatte extra seinen schwarzen Helm auf Hochglanz polieren lassen. Leicht abwesend streicht Vader mit beiden Händen an den Rändern des Podiums entlang: Darth Vader: (stolz) Mein Einzeltisch! right|200px Inzwischen sind die TRYJ die riesige Ladeplattform ihres Raumschiffs heruntergewandert, und marschieren den breiten Weg zum Podest entlang. Links und rechts stehen eine Unzahl an Weißen Kampfdroiden in Reih und Glied für die Parade. Als Taylor, Robert, Yoda, Jack, Jango, Pubsi, Bella, R2-D2 und C-3PO das Podium erreichen, schreitet ihnen Darth Vader auch schon entgegen: Darth Vader: Ich habe euch bereits erwartet‼ Der Reihe nach werden eilfertig die Hände geschüttelt. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick schafft es Yoda, im Vorbeigehen kurz auf das Blatt mit der vorbereiteten Rede des Imperators zu schielen, das auf dem Podium bereitliegt: … LIEBE FREUNDE, WIE ÜBERRASCHT BIN ICH DOCH VON DIESER GEBURTSTAGSPARTY! ZUALLERST DANKE ICH MEINEM STATTHALTER LORD VADER. FERNER LIEBE GRÜSSE AN ALLE, DIE ICH SCHON MAL ÜBERFALLEN HABE! NEIN NEIN, KEINEN BEIFALL! … Darth Vader geht voran, und führt die TRYJ plus Anhang zum Eingang der gewaltigen Festung des Imperators. In der Lobby steht der Aufzug bereit, und Darth Vader macht eine Geste in dessen Richtung: Vader: Ihr seid die ersten Gäste! Der Imperator erwartet euch im 1. Stock! Damit entschuldigt sich Vader, und lässt die TRYJ allein, da er noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen habe. Die TRYJ versuchen sich in den Aufzug zu quetschen, und finden sich schnell in einer verzwickten Situation wieder. Alle Platzsparmaßnahmen schlagen fehl, selbst wenn sich Yoda auf R2-D2 stellt. Schließlich wird beschlossen, das Geburtstagsgeschenk für sich sprechen zu lassen, und allein in den 1. Stock hoch zu schicken. Selber würden sie einfach die Treppe nehmen. Was die TRYJ nicht wissen, dass der Imperator eine raffinierte Vorrichtung in den Aufzug eingebaut hat, um so unliebsame Gäste loszuwerden! Sobald der Aufzug im 1. Stock hält, würden sich die Türen nicht sofort öffnen, sondern zuerst die Aufzugswände das Innere des Aufzugs wie eine Schrottpresse zusammendrücken. Als die TRYJ dann über die Treppe im ersten Stock ankommen, sehen sie den Imperator erstaunt im Großraumbüro hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzen. Hinter sich hören sie seltsame Geräusche. Imperator: Ähm... Haben wir einen Termin?! TRYJ: (gleichzeitig) Alles Gute!!!!! Imperator: (überrascht) Ja also, damit hab ich ja nun wirklich gar nicht gerechnet! Yoda: (mit seinem Gehstöcken zum Aufzug deutend) Wir sogar ein Geschenk für Dich haben! Imperator: o.O Wie auf Kommando öffnet der Aufzug mit einem lautem PLING! seine Türen. Im Inneren sieht man das, was früher mal ein prächtiger Rasenmäher war, und jetzt wohl nur noch für den Schrottplatz taugt: ein kleiner zusammengepresster Schrott-Würfel! Der Imperator springt von seinem Chefsessel auf, fast so als ob es ein Schleudersitz wäre. Eiligen Schrittes läuft er zum Aufzug, um das Geschenk näher zu begutachten. Imperator: o.O Imperator: OHHH! Ein Borg-Würfel als Briefbeschwerer! Sowas hab' ich mir schon immer gewünscht!!! Der Imperator strahlt die TRYJ freudig an. Die TRYJ sind völlig verblüfft, und stehen einfach nur da. Taylor: Ja, ääähm... (seinen Ellbogen in Roberts Magengrube rammend) Robert: Uuuufff... genau... (mit seinen Fuss gegen Yodas Spazierstock tretend) Yoda: ... wir natürlich wissen das... (beim Versuch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, sich an Jack festhaltend) Jack: ... Du soviel Fanpost bekommst!!! (gequält lächelnd, weil Yoda an ihn zerrt) Hier geht es zu Episode 19. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Story Kategorie:Fantasy